Like Father, Like Daughter
by SongbirdAnnie
Summary: Alexandra moved from Charming when she was eight years old. Her mother needed some space from her father because her father wasn't ever going to settle down. Her father and some of the guys come looking for a favor. What will she do, and who is the man who has caught her eye. Will daddy throw a fit? Alex will have to go to great lengths to protect the men she loves. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey there folks of the world, and the Sons of Anarchy world! It's great to be here, and I'm really excited about this story. I kid you not, I've been thinking about this story since about mid-June, and it's all because of a very intricate dream I had. I've been working out the little things for my story since then, which is why it's October and I'm just now getting something up. I hope I do SoA justice because this is my first SoA story. Now this chapter may be slow, but towards the end is when things pick up a bit. Oh and, this will take place before season four, and after season three. We might move into the season four chaos. I haven't decided yet. So for now, sit back and enjoy the read. Please review. It gives me confidence to keep going.

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter One: "What can I do for you gentlemen?"**

_[DREAM]_

Alexandra sat happily on the living room floor playing with her Barbies. She was waiting for her mother to get home. Her mother worked at the local grocery store here in Charming. Alex heard the front door open rather quickly, and it startled not only her, but her babysitter as well. It was mid-June so Alex didn't have school. She looked up to see her mother standing there looking troubled.

"What's wrong mama?" She asked. She always was a very inquisitive child.

Her mother walked over to the babysitter – a neighbor girl from a few houses down – and handed her a one hundred dollar bill. "Thank you Alyssa, for all your help. There's something that I have to do, so I won't need your help anymore. I'm sorry for the extremely sorry for the short notice." The way her mother said it, it felt rushed – panicked almost.

Alex stood this time. She cocked her little hands on her tiny hips and repeated herself. Louder this time, "Mama, what's happening?"

As Alyssa walked out the door, Marguerite stopped as she heard her daughter's indignant little voice this time. With a gasp she tried to answer calmer than the rushed tone she had used with Alyssa.

"Honey, I know you won't understand now, but you will one day soon. I have to get you and me out of here. We won't be going far, just to visit Uncle Happy and the Sons up there." She paused for a moment and looked at her baby's determined face. The face that she made, that made her look so much like her father. Yeah… there was no denying that kid was his. Marguerite felt – as she looked at Alexandra – a piece of her heart break. She knew her baby was going to grow up to be one hell of a woman. Her baby was going to be so much like her father. Marguerite accepted that day, that her baby was more like him than her.

"Come on baby. Let's get the important stuff now. The rest will be sent up to us by Auntie Gemma." She sighed and wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders as they headed down the hallway.  
_**[END]**_

Alex's eyes popped open as the dream slowly faded away leaving the edges of her mind feeling fuzzy. She felt the blanket that still covered her from the night before. She knew that she was still in her apartment in Tacoma, the one that she shared with her best friend – basically sister – Kimberly, also known as Kimber.

She had met Kimber sometime within the first two weeks that she was living in Tacoma. All the other girls on her block seemed too girly, and not the type of friends she would hang out with. No surprise those girls were now sweetbutts. All except the girl who lived two houses to the right of hers.

Alex slipped out of her little reverie and could smell coffee brewing in the – tiny, but homey – kitchen of the apartment. She smiled because that meant Kimber was still up from last night. It was her Friday to be bartender at the party. Alex sighed to herself. Chibs and a couple of the Charming guys were up visiting for some reason or another. That meant that Kimber didn't get anything done after about 12:30. She would have to go in about two hours early to clean up before the guys started to head in. She shook her head, smiled, and then threw the covers off of her.

Walking through the small hallway, she ran her hand through her nearly midnight black hair and walked into the kitchen. Kimber was sitting at the small table with the tv on as background noise. Her head was in her hands, and Alex smirked. Alex suddenly slammed her hands down on the table and laughed.

"Good mornin' sunshine!"

"Oh Christ Alex! Really? Must you be so loud?"

"Yes Kimberly. I must. How's Chibsy boy doin'?" Alex smirked – more of a knowing smile – sat down, and propped her feet up on the empty side of the table.

"He's good," Kimber smiled far away like, "_really_ good."

"Anything exciting happen last night?"

"No not really. It was your normal, run of the mill, Friday night party at the clubhouse." She paused for a minute. "Oh and Mar came looking for you last night."

"Did she say what she needed?"

"No. She just said she needed to talk to you."

"Why didn't she just call me, or come here?"

Kimber shrugged, "I don't know. She said she would stop by the bar later when you were there."

Alex nodded and figured she should go and get ready. It was already breaching on one. The guys would be milling about soon. She walked back into her orange bedroom and straight to her closet. She felt like being comfortable today, she picked out a female version of the SAMCRO shirt (a present from Jax a while ago), medium-wash jeans, and her boots. She threw on one of Happy's old hoodies that he had given to her. She then threw on some eyeliner and mascara, and walked out into the living room. Kimber was fast asleep on the couch. Alex covered her up, left a note and headed to the clubhouse.

**SoASoA**

Alex had been cleaning for about an hour and a half, and she was almost ready for her shift. She figured the place was almost spotless – except for a few questionable stains that have never come out – so she was going to stop for a bit and enjoy herself a cigarette. He sat on the bar stool and lit one up. She enjoyed the feel of the nicotine touching her system for the first time that day. She blew the light whitish-blue smoke out into the air and smiled as she closed her eyes. She heard the bar door open and close. She peeked her eyes open to see who it was, and saw her mom, along with Happy, Clay, Jax, Opie, Juice, her father, Bobby, and Chibs.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What's happenin' mama?"

"These guys need to talk to you. That's why I was lookin' for you last night."

Happy looked at her father and gave him a not so gentle nudge in her direction. "She's beautiful, ain't she Tig?"

Tig just stared at Alex – named the feminine version after him including his last name – and was shocked. She was so beautiful. Obviously she was _nothing_ like her sisters. For that fact, he was proud of.

"Mar… you've raised our kid good. I can't thank you enough." He walked the rest of the way over to Alex, who felt slightly awkward at the moment with all the staring at her, and hugged to ferociously tight. He looked into her almost midnight blue eyes, "Alexandra Payton, I'm so proud of you." Then he hugged her again extremely tight.

"Pop," she let out a wheezing cough, "it helps if I'm still breathing." He let her go quickly, and they all chuckled.

The thing about Tig, he was very much involved in Alex's life – even though it was from afar. There was no animosity, or hard feelings. Alex understood why her mom moved them. Marguerite Cooper loved Alexander Trager with her whole heart, her whole being even. Marguerite knew that Tig would never be the type to settle down completely, and she accepted it. It still hurt though, so she wanted away from Tig. Not completely though because she still wanted her daughter under the Sons protection, but far away enough that she wouldn't be constantly reminded of her heartache. She talked to Tig, and that was when he set up a plan with Happy.

Alex looked at her mom, "Thanks for bringin' 'em to me mom. I'll stop by the house later for dinner or somethin'." Her mom nodded and went on her way. Taking a puff on the forgotten cigarette, she smiled at her dad and the guys she grew up knowing, "So gentlemen. What can I do for you on this lovely afternoon?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another update today! I really like this story. I can't help it. It has been my brain child since June. I just can't stop. Some people have already alerted/favorite so I would like to say thank you! It is really appreciated. Drop a review if you have the time, I like them – the good ones anyway. So I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter Two: "You want me to what?!"**

Happy walked over to the young woman who was like a daughter to him, and sat down. Now Happy wasn't a talker, not for many people anyway. When it came to Alex though, he would open the mouth dungeon a little wider and chat for a few minutes. Alex could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't happy – no pun intended – with having to ask her. Alex glanced over at her father and even his face looked a bit pained to ask her. All of their faces looked that way really. She was beginning to worry slightly because Happy, or her dad never looked worried when it dealt with her.

"What's going on Hap?" Jax and Opie stepped a little closer, along with their friend Juice. She was glad that Jax and Opie were here because even though she lived a good ways away, they had stayed in touch. They would help defend her, or get across something she couldn't word quite the right way.

Happy looked over at her, "Well we came to ask you a favor."

One of Alexandra's eyebrows rose and she cocked her head at both her father and Happy. They walked a few feet away and she looked them both square in the eye. "Is it a personal favor, for you, or a favor for the club?"

Jax sidled up next to her and place his arm around her shoulder, "You know we wouldn't ask you if it wasn't really important. Just hear us out."

"You're lucky I like you." Alex rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bar stool. She knew this wasn't going to be a short conversation. She lit up another cigarette and blew the smoke about the room. "Continue Happy."

"Alright here's the short of it. We need to make a guy disappear. He knows all of our faces, so we need someone he doesn't know to bring him to us. If you say yes, you'll get more details."

Alex nodded and was quiet to herself for a moment or two. Mar would probably shit a brick house if she told her she was going to help the guys. Alex chuckled at the vision. She smoked in silence for another minute, and then looked at the guys, "You guys want something to drink? I'll give you my answer at the end of my shift here, is that acceptable?" Happy looked to Clay, and he nodded with a smile. He liked a woman who was in charge of herself.

**SoASoA**

There were a handful of guys wandering around the clubhouse. Jax, Opie, and their friend Juice were hanging at the actual bar. Alex was filling drinks while listening to them chatter at her. Alex hadn't talked to Opie and Jax for quite a bit recently. She had missed this, missed them. She wasn't busy for the moment, and turned to face them. She had a small smile on her face as she watched them emphatically talk about things that had happened in the past few weeks. They weren't super important, or all that interesting, but to them it was everything. Their friend Juice just sat there. He added a simple sentence every now and again, but that was about it. Alex wanted to know more about him.

"Hey, you said you're Juice right?" She knew she was right. She rarely forgot names.

He shook his head slightly as Jax and Opie looked over at him, "Yeah, that's me."

Alex thought she couldn't smile any harder, "You really are kind of awkward." She giggled. "I don't know if these two buffoons told you, but I'm Alexandra. You can call me Alex though." She put her hand out to him and he accepted it, albeit really awkwardly. She laughed again, and began to wipe the bar down again.

Jax looked hurt and said, "I'm not a buffoon, maybe Op here, but not me."

Alex threw the bar mop at him and scoffed, "How does Tara even put up with you? She must be a saint."

Opie got serious and looked her right in her dark blue eyes, "I want you to know that if you decide to do this, you _will_ be safe." Alex nodded while still looking him directly in the eyes. She knew that if Jax and Opie were there, no harm would come to one hair on her head. She trusted Jax and Opie with her life. If they trusted Juice, she would trust him too. Alex knew that she was going to be absolutely fine. She said she was going out for a smoke, and she would be right back. She had to get away from the cacophony of the clubhouse.

She headed out the back door and sat down next to the huge dumpster. It was her hiding place when she was here and needed to escape for a minute or two. She lit up a cigarette and leaned back against the wall. She knew that if she helped them, they would be eternally grateful. She knew if she helped them that no harm would come to her. She knew she could trust them. With the exception of how pissed Kimber and her mother would be, she didn't really see any cons with the situation. She finished her cigarette, and looked at her phone for the time.

Her shift was almost over so she went back inside to find everyone, but Juice occupied with something. Clay was talking to Jax and Tig, Opie was on the phone, and the rest of them had a woman occupying their time. She smiled and shook her head. Some things never change with these guys. Her shift was over now, so she dropped the volume of the music a little more and cleared her throat.

"Guys! It's time to talk. My shift is over." She clapped and Juice followed her right away because he was the only one not extremely occupied. They walked to a room in the back part of the clubhouse that the Prez of the Tacoma charter used for emergency meetings. She knew he wouldn't mind her being in there with Clay and them.

Juice looked at her inquisitively, "So are you going to say yes?" Alex shrugged. She knew that her decision wasn't final until Clay walked through those doors. She knew she technically had the option to say no, but that wouldn't go over well. When a family member was asked something, they were expected to do it. She was going to say yes.

The second Clay stepped over the threshold, she answered, "I'll do it. What are the specs?"

They all sat down and Tig began to explain that there was this hang around who was involved in some rat business back when they were having trouble with the ATF. Apparently Happy had caught wind that he was going to open his mouth again. The only problem was that he knew every single one of their faces. They wouldn't be able to get anywhere near him because he had been avoiding the parties like the plague. The second he saw one of them, he would spook. He would dig under and it would take them a good while to find him. That's where Alex came in.

The guy, whose name was Stephen MacAllister, worked at the small coffee shop in downtown Charming. It was on the rougher side of the city though, and whenever people stayed until closing, he would offer them a walk to their car or to their place if they didn't live far. It was just the kind of person that Mr. MacAllister was. He would especially do it for a pretty lady. Alex would just have to bat her eyelashes at him a few times and he would be hooked.

The plan was Alex was going to drive down to the shop, but park somewhere out of eye shot of the building. Tig, Happy, Opie, and Jax were going to follow her down in the van. They were going to park outside the shop as well, but in a place that they could see Alex inside just in case anything went south. Then she was going to stay there until close, all the while chatting him up a little bit. When he offered to walk her to her car, she would politely decline at first. They knew he would _insist_ on walking her to her car, or house.

She was to go along with the second time around of his insisting. They would go out the door and to the right. About a block and a half down, there was a small alley way that leads to the other street on the other side. Happy and the guys would be waiting there in the van. She would lure him to the end of the alley, and the other guys would jump out and grab him. Opie would switch out and take her back to her car, and ride back with her to make sure she got back alright.

Strangely enough, Alex was okay with this plan. It involved very little touching of the little rat shit. She didn't take ratting very lightly. You were lucky if she let you give an explanation before she ran to get someone.

"Alright well, I have to clean up here and head back to my place so I can pack and junk." They all nodded at her, and she went to start cleaning.

**SoASoA**

"They want you to **what**?!" Kimber screamed down the hallway to her bed room.

"It's just a little help. It will be quick, two hours for me max. I promise. You can even come with me if you want. Chibsy will be there." She nudged Kimber with her elbow trying to get her to smile, and trying to distract her from the current situation. She knew Kimber wouldn't be happy about this, but she didn't think she would quite blow her lid like this.

Kimber rolled her eyes, "Just because Chibs will be there, doesn't mean that we won't be talking about this on the cage ride down." Alex smiled. She had gotten her way for the time being. She knew Kimber would chew her ass out on the way down, they would probably not talk for a little while, but by the time Kimber saw Chibs again – everything would be copasetic between them again. It was only a few hours anyway. Her mother on the other hand had taken it really well. She stopped by Mar's first to let her know. Mar had told her that the guys had gotten to her and Tig had reassured her that their baby girl would be okay while under his watch. The father side of Tig was a side that not many people saw, and it was strange when it you actually experienced it, but it was a very endearing side. Mar had of course said yes, even though she didn't want her baby to go. Alex lit up a cigarette and carried her car ashtray with her into the living room. She sat down next to Kimber on the couch. After flicking her ashes she said just barely loud enough for Kimber to hear over the tv, "You know Kimmey, you can trust them. I know I trust them with my life. If I trust them it should be good enough for you." Kimber sighed, and turned the tv down a little lower, "I know, and I do. I just don't want you to get hurt. You're like my sister. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do with myself." Alex gave her a quick hug, "Thank you Kimber. I would do the same for you." Her phone interrupted her – it was Jax, "Jax says they're going to come over here at eight tomorrow morning. We head out at nine thirty." Kimber nodded because she was too into the movie on tv. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey there readers! I'm really excited about this story. It's flowing from my mind and onto the page with a lot of ease. I've had this chapter written down for a few days, but it was finding the time to sit down and type it up that got me. I would like to take a second to thank the lovely people who have reviewed my story so far! I am so thankful that you've reviewed, and you have made me want to keep going. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you continue to. Oh and I apologize ahead of time, I can't write accents to save my life, so if Chibs's accent stinks… yeah. Here's chapter three…

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter Three: "Our landlord is gonna love us!"**

The alarm noise that woke Alex up was not the actual sound of her alarm clock, but the lovely popping sounds of the guys' Harleys. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face. No matter how many times she heard that noise – and being employed at the clubhouse, it was quite frequent – she would never get tired of the sound. She heard her cell phone go off, and rolled over to her right to get it off of her bed side table.

When she picked it up, it was a text message from Jax saying that they were outside waiting to come up and in. She had forgotten to tell them which apartment Kimber and she lived in. As she stood up to throw some sweat pants on, she remembered that Kimber had brought Chibs over a few times when he had decided to stay at their clubhouse. Alex fixed her top so she wasn't flailing all over the place, walked down the hallway banging on Kimber's door as she rolled past, and walked down the stairs to meet the guys out front. _"Oh boy,"_ she thought to herself, _"One or two bikes is fine, but the whole caravan. Our landlord is just gonna love us."_ She chuckled as she finished the last few stairs before the door.

Walking out she saw Chibs, Jax, Clay, and Bobby, Happy, Opie, her father, and Juice. She walked up to them and waved slightly because she was quite fully awake yet. Tig grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a –surprisingly gentle – hug. She subconsciously snuggled into his shoulder, and the guys all saw him smile softly – a genuine, true smile because he really did love Alexandra with all his heart.

Alex turned toward Chibs, but stayed in her father's embrace and smirked. "Filip, I _know_ you know which apartment is mine and Kimber's. Why didn't you just bring the guys up?" She let go of her father and turned to look directly at Chibs.

"I donna know whatcher talkin' about." He said dismissively. Alex's smirk turned into a grin. She knew, he knew what she was talking about. Things between Kimber and Chibs were still kind of a secret. Alex wasn't stupid, and Kimber basically told her everything. He just didn't want the fellas to know yet.

She nodded while patting Jax on the arm, "Alright then boys, let's go on up." They followed Alex up the stairs and to the fourth door on the right. She knocked a special knock – meant for her and Kimber to know it was one of them – and waltzed in. Kimber was sitting, dressed comfortably, at the little kitchen table. Alex walked in and picked up her cigarettes from the counter. She felt eyes on her, and she rolled hers.

"Well don't everyone talk at once. You might overload me. Make yourselves at home boys. I have to go get dressed for the drive." Walking out of the kitchen, she lit up a cigarette on her way to her room.

**SoASoA**

Once everyone heard Alex's door close, all the men seemed to find their place in the kitchen. Jax was sitting on the counter where Alex had picked up her cigarettes, Chibs was leaning on the refrigerator – which was _conveniently _behind Kimber, Tig was sitting at one of the spots at the table, Happy, Opie, Clay, and Bobby were standing against the door way, and Juice was sitting next to Kimber. She was crunching on some cereal when she felt eyes on her. They weren't Chibs's, no, his were familiar. So she looked to her right and it was Juice. She could tell he wanted to talk to her, but he seemed hesitant.

"What?" She asked. Juice just shook his head and looked away. Kimber watched the direction he looked, and it was down the hall toward Alex's room. She had an inkling about what he wanted to talk to her about, but she figured she would let it go for the time being. Kimber looked to Clay, "So you're sure you're okay with me comin' down?"

Clay nodded, "I wouldn't want Alex to be alone anyway, and she trusts you. A lot. I've heard very good things about you after Alex and Gemma's phone calls." Kimber smiled. She was glad one of the toughest old ladies to roam the earth liked her. It was basically, any friend of Alex, is a friend of mine.

Chibs piped up, "So whenever the lil' lady comes down, you're more than welcome ta follow." As Kimber turned to look at him, she saw him cock his eyebrows at her once. She blushed discreetly and threw a chunk of cereal at him. It missed completely because she didn't was to milk or anything on his cut. He still swatted at it out of reflex. Alex walked into the kitchen with her things, catching the end of Kimber and Chibs's flirting.

"Aw, well aren't you two cute." She made a kissy face at them and let her stuff drop.

As Kimber walked by to go get her bags she mumbled, "I hate you right now." Alex saw the blush and laughed as Kimber took a swing at her as she walked down the hallway.

**SoASoA**

Around 9:30 they left and they were now just arriving outside of Charming's city limits at 1:00 in the afternoon. Alex was brimming with excitement. She was going to be able to see everyone that she hadn't seen in quite some time. Gemma was one of them, then Piney. She missed the clubhouse in Charming. She had rather fond memories in there. Even though most of them were with the guys, she was okay with that. She wouldn't have it any other way. Her mother was still kicking herself for letting her roam in the clubhouse when she was that young.

As everyone was pulling in to the TM parking lot, Alex and Kimber could see people coming out of the wood work. A daughter to one of the Sons was coming back, and they were ready to have an all out party for her. Kimber watched where Chibs parked his bike, and as soon as Alex parked the car, she hopped out and went to talk to him. They needed to either get the relationship news out of the way, or something. It was getting hard to hide from people, especially since Alex said she had mentioned something that morning by accident.

Alex on the other hand, jumped out of the car and ran straight over to Gemma. Gemma gripped her up in an enormous hug, and didn't let go for quite a few minutes.

"Baby girl, you have no idea how much I missed you!" She hugged Alex again, and Alex nodded into her shoulder. When her mother was working down the road, and Alyssa couldn't babysit, Gemma and her office was where you could find Alex. Alex was attached to Gemma's hip when her mother wasn't around. That or she was in the garage annoying Piney, or Bobby.

"I missed you too Auntie." Gemma stood back and held Alex at arm's length. There really was no denying that Alex was Tig's daughter. With her almost midnight black, long curly locks, her midnight blue eyes, the bat shit crazy look in her eyes that was hidden behind a wall of innocence. Oh yeah, she was Tig's daughter.

"Baby, you are so beautiful. I'm glad you're the more feminine version of your father and not the other way around." They both laughed and Alex whistled for Kimber because she could visibly see her. Kimber's head popped up from the picnic table, and next to Chibs. Alex smiled and waved her over.

Once she got there she introduced Kimber to Gemma, "Gemma, this woman right here kept me sane throughout all those years. This is the girl I would always tell you about. This is Kimber. Kimber, this is my Aunt Gemma. My second mom when mine is away." Kimber went to shake Gemma's hand, but Gemma pulled her into a hug, and was basically thanking her for keeping Alex out of trouble for all those years.

Everyone came to say their hellos to Kimber and Alex, and once that was done the party was in full swing. Kimber looked at Alex as she saw Chibs leave to his dorm room. "I'm going to disappear until tomorrow morning. I hope you don't mind."

Alex smiled and shook her head, "Go. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then Kimber was off for the rest of the night. Alex just sat there, enjoying the family feeling she always got at a party like this. This time it was for her, and it made her feel amazing. After a while she got bored though. When Alex gets bored, that can be a bad thing depending on how bored she actually is.

She made her way into the clubhouse, to find Juice sitting by himself at a couple of desks pushed into a corner. She supposed it was his 'office' area. She smiled and walked up to him.

"So whatcha lookin' up?" She leaned over the screen so Juice could see her face, and he smiled slightly up at her in a nervous fashion.

"Oh nothing really. Just some things Clay was wondering about. Nothing about you, or your friend though." Alex nodded and laughed while lighting up a cigarette. She sat down next to him, not really caring if he minded and he went back to typing away. There was a silence between them for a while, but oddly enough – given that the boy was so awkward – it was comfortable.

Yeah, Alex was glad to be home. This was going to be fun.


End file.
